The present invention relates to a TFT used for liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light emitting diode (OLED), etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TFT including a crystalline silicon active layer providing the source, drain, and channel regions of the TFT, and to a method for fabricating a TFT including the crystalline silicon active layer.
Thin film transistor (TFT) used for display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) is formed by depositing a silicon layer on a transparent substrate such as a glass or quartz, forming a gate and a gate electrode on the silicon layer, implanting dopant in the source and the drain regions of the silicon layer, performing an annealing to activate the dopant, and finally forming an insulation layer thereon. An active layer constituting the source, drain, and channel regions of a TFT is formed by depositing a silicon layer on a transparent substrate such as glass by means of chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and the like. The silicon layer directly deposited on the substrate by CVD is an amorphous silicon layer, which has low electron mobility. As display devices using thin film transistors requires high operation speed and miniaturized structure, the integration degree of its driving ICs becomes higher and the aperture ratio of the pixel region becomes lower. Therefore, it is required increase the electron mobility of the silicon layer in order to form the driving circuit along with the pixel TFT and to enhance the pixel aperture ratio. For this purpose, technologies for forming a polycrystalline silicon layer having high electron mobility by crystallizing an amorphous silicon layer with thermal treatment have been in use as described below.
Solid phase crystallization (SPC) method is used to anneal an amorphous silicon layer at a temperature of 600xc2x0 C. or below for a few hours or tens of hours. 600xc2x0 C. is the temperature causing deformation of the glass constituting the substrate. However, the SPC method has the following disadvantages. Since the SPC method requires a thermal treatment for a long time, the SPC method has low productivity. In addition, when annealing a large-sized substrate, the SPC method causes deformation of the substrate during the extended thermal treatment even at a temperature of 600xc2x0 C. or below.
Excimer laser crystallization (ELC) method locally generates a high temperature on the silicon layer for a very short time by scanning an excimer laser beam to instantaneously crystallize the silicon layer. However, the ELC method has the following disadvantages. The ELC method has difficulties in accurately controlling the scanning of the laser beam. In addition, since the ELC method processes only one substrate at a time, the ELC method has relatively low productivity as compared to a method wherein a plurality of substrates are processed in a furnace at one time.
To overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the conventional silicon crystallization methods, a method of inducing crystallization of an amorphous silicon layer at a low temperature about 200xc2x0 C. by contacting or implanting metals such as nickel, gold, and aluminum has been proposed. This phenomenon that low-temperature crystallization of amorphous silicon is induced with metal is conventionally called as metal induced crystallization (MIC). However, this metal induced crystallization (MIC) method also has following disadvantages. If a TFT is manufactured by the MIC method, the metal component used to induce the crystallization of silicon remains in the crystallized silicon providing the active layer of the TFT. The metal component remaining in the active layer causes current leakage in the channel region of the TFT.
Recently, a method of crystallizing a silicon layer by inducing crystallization of amorphous silicon in the lateral direction using a metal, which is conventionally refereed to as xe2x80x9cmetal induced lateral crystallizationxe2x80x9d (MILC), was proposed. (See S. W. Lee and S. K. Joo, IEEE Electron Device Letter, 17(4), p. 160, 1996) In the metal induced lateral crystallization (MILC) phenomenon, metal does not directly cause the crystallization of the silicon, but the silicide generated by a chemical reaction between metal and silicon induces the crystallization of the silicon. As the cystallization proceeds, the silicide propagates in the lateral direction of the silicon inducing the sequential crystallization of the adjacent silicon region. As the metal causing this MILC, nickel and palladium or the like are known to those skilled in the art. Crystallizing a silicon layer by the MILC, a silicide containing crystallization inducing metal moves along the lateral direction as the crystallization of the silicon layer proceeds. Accordingly, little metal component is left in the silicon layer crystallized by the MILC. Therefore, the crystallized silicon layer does not adversely affect the current leakage or other characteristics of the TFT including the silicon layer. In addition, using the MILC, crystallization of silicon may be induced at a relatively low temperature of 300xc2x0 C.xcx9c500xc2x0 C. Thus, a plurality of substrates can be crystallized in a furnace at one time without causing any damages to the substrates.
FIG. 1A to FIG. 1D are cross-sectional views illustrating a conventional method for crystallizing a silicon active layer of TFT using the MIC and the MILC methods. Referring to FIG. 1A, an amorphous silicon layer 11 is formed on an insulation substrate 10 having a buffer layer (not shown) thereon. The amorphous silicon layer 11 is patterned by photolithography so as to form an active layer. A gate insulation layer 12 and a gate electrode 13 are formed on the active layer 11 by using conventional methods. As shown in FIG. 1B, the substrate is doped with impurity using the gate electrode 13 as a mask. Thus, a source region 11S, a channel region 11C and a drain region 11D are formed in the active layer. As shown in FIG. 1C, photoresist 14 is formed to cover the gate electrode 13, the source region 11S and the drain region 11D in the vicinity of the gate electrode 13, and a metal layer 15 is deposited over the substrate 10 and the photoresist 14. As shown in FIG. 1D, after removing the photoresist 14, the entire substrate is annealed at a temperature of 300-500xc2x0 C. As a result the source and drain regions 16 covered with the residual metal layer 15 are crystallized by the MIC caused by the metal layer 15, and the region indicated by reference numeral 17 and consisting of the metal-offset part of the source and the drain regions and the channel region under the gate electrode 13 are respectively crystallized by the MILC propagating from the source and drain regions 16 covered with the metal layer 15
The photoresist 14 is formed to cover a part of the source and the drain regions adjacent to the gate electrode 13 in order to prevent the current leakage in the channel region and the degradation of the operation characteristics of the same. If the metal layer 15 is formed to cover the entire source and drain regions, the current leakage and the degradation of the operation characteristics occur because the metal component used to cause the MIC remains in the channel region 11C and the boundaries between the channel region and the source and the drain regions. Since the operation of the source and drain regions is not substantially affected by the residual metal component, the source and drain regions apart from the channel region by a distance over 0.01xcx9c5 xcexcm may be crystallized by the MIC directly caused by the MIC metal 15. Meanwhile, the channel region and the source and the drain regions adjacent to the channel region are crystallized by MILC induced by and propagating from the MIC metal. Crystallizing only the channel region and its vicinity by MILC, the time required to crystallize the entire active layer may be significantly reduced. However, when using the process shown in FIGS. 1A to 1D, a step of forming a photoresist layer, a step of patterning and removing the photoresist should be included in the conventional TFT fabrication process.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a large quantity of TFT""s at a low cost by conducting annealing of a plurality of substrates utilizing MILC at a relatively low temperature compared to the SPC method and the ELC method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a TFT fabrication method according to which the metal component used to induce the MIC does not remain in the channel region of the TFT and does not comprise the processes of forming and removing the photoresist layer in contrast to the conventional TFT fabrication method using MILC.
According to one feature of the invention, a method for fabricating a thin film transistor (TFT) including a silicon active layer comprising the steps of providing a substrate; depositing an amorphous silicon layer on the substrate to provide an active layer of the TFT; forming a gate insulation layer and a gate electrode on the amorphous silicon layer; doping the amorphous silicon layer with impurity to form a source region, a drain region and a channel region of the active layer and depositing a crystallization inducing metal on at least a portion of the amorphous silicon layer; and crystallizing the amorphous silicon layer crystallization by conducting thermal treatment thereof, and being characterized in that the crystallization inducing metal is offset from the channel region of the active layer using a mask which does not include a photoresist layer is provided.
According to another feature of the invention, the crystallization inducing metal is offset from the channel region of the active layer using a photoresist mask which is formed by processing a photoresist layer used to pattern the gate electrode and remaining on the top of the patterned gate electrode.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth or will be apparent from below detailed description of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the scheme particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.